Magic is Hard
by swanqueenbug
Summary: Collection of smutty one-shots set in the same universe as my story "Six Months". If you haven't read it you should read it before you read this since it sets everything up (plus it's really good I promise!). Fair warning, this is a Magic Cock (on Emma) collection of stories. If that's not your cup of tea then this isn't for you
1. Emma's birthday

So this is going to be a collection of one-shots set in the same universe as my story "Six Months". If you haven't read it you should read it before you read these since it's sets everything up (plus it's really good!). Fair warning, if you missed it in the tags, this is a Magic Cock (on Emma) collection of stories. If that's not your cup of tea then this isn't for you.

Chapter 1: Emma's Birthday

Emma didn't notice she was aggressively tapping her pencil on her notepad, the loud "tap, tap, tap," vibrating the table, until she felt a sharp kick from her left. Jumping in her seat, her head snaps over and see the annoyed face of Mulan glaring, glancing from her eyes down to her hand and back up again. Following her eyes Emma sees that unconsciously she is loudly banging the eraser against the paper on the table in front of her. She immediately stills her hand.

 _Sorry_ , she mouths as the places her pencil down suddenly and clenches her empty fists.

She decides to try to focus on her breathing instead.

She has to think of _something. Something_ that _isn't_ Regina.

This is incredibly difficult, however, because if she were to look up only slightly to the left the person she is trying to pretend doesn't exist in that moment stands giving a presentation to the room.

Emma is sitting with over a dozen of her fellow town employees in a conference room at city hall in a meeting run by the mayor.

A few more seconds pass and Emma realizes that she is leaving deep fingernail shaped indents in her palms from clenching her fists.

Focusing on her breathing isn't working. She could breath at any rate and still fantasize about Regina at the same time.

She can absolutely _not_ fantasize about Regina right now.

She moves her hands to her lap instead.

That is another terrible idea and she quickly puts them back on the table, laying them flat, her warm palms pressing into the cool surface.

She tries thinking about the paperwork that sits undone on her desk; except that leads to thoughts about missing deadlines, Regina storming into the police station, and rough sex in the holding cell.

Just like that one time with the handcuffs...

 _Oh damn..._

She tries thinking about the chores she has to do at home but that again leads to thoughts of fucking Regina on the washing machine, the kitchen counter, in the garden shed...

 _FUCK!_

To the others in the room Regina appears completely unaware of what she was doing to Emma in that moment. Every time Regina goes into a new detail about the budget Emma has to resist the urge to moan.

Emma realized months ago that she _might_ have a weird fetish for what she has dubbed "Nerd Regina." The image of Regina, at her desk, her glasses on, pen in hand, pouring over numbers is _almost_ as erotic as the thought of her pushing all said papers off of her desk and Emma bending her over it and fucking her senseless.

 _No!_

Emma knows, however, that Regina knows _exactly_ what she is doing to her during that meeting.

The truth is, today is Emma's birthday and she was horny as hell and it was entirely Regina's fault.

Some of it had to do with the fact that the mayor was wearing her tightest white blouse that day and Emma is thankful for the table she was sitting at that is covering her lap.

About a month ago Emma had learned a new spell that had spiced up the pair's sex life greatly. She was not terribly happy with this spell at the moment and she couldn't get her mind to focus long enough to work the counter-spell.

Despite today being Emma's birthday, Regina had to leave early to go to work that morning before Emma was even awake. She sent a text a few hours later promising to make up for it. She had told Emma to come to City Hall later that afternoon and to use the spell before she got there.

Unfortunately the text had caused Emma's brain to completely forget pretty much everything else, including the budget meeting she was scheduled to attend at 2pm.

Emma had nearly tripped and fallen on her face when Mulan came up from behind her as she entered the building.

"Headed to the big meeting?" Mulan had said.

"The what?" Emma asked, her eyes widening.

"The budget meeting," Mulan clarified, "you live with Regina, don't you share a calendar?"

Regina had merely quirked a brow at her and grinned slightly when Emma entered the room. Emma locked eyes with her before sitting down next to her friend. She had tried glaring at her but Regina had just continued to grin as she looked through her notes.

As soon as the meeting started and Regina had stood up to start her presentation, Emma had felt the familiar tightening of her pants almost instantly.

It had taken everything she had not to groan at the sight of tight black pants and the blouse that should probably have been buttoned one more time. Not that it would have helped much as the rest that were buttoned were aggressively straining at the fabric.

Now Emma sat, a half an hour into the meeting, trying to act normal with an ever growing magic bulge in her pants.

As the time approaches the top of the hour, Regina is finishing up the last bit of her presentation. She moves back to her seat at the end of the table and sits down.

Emma releases a slight puff of air.

She's sucking that air back in a short moment later as Regina slides on her glasses to write down a couple of notes and Emma has to pretend something very interesting is written on the ceiling.

"Any questions or thoughts?" Regina asks after a few short moments of silence, putting her pen down and removing her glasses.

"If anyone asks a questions I will run them over with the damn bug," Emma mumbles in frustration under her breath.

"What was that, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asks, looking in her direction, a look of slight amusement on her face, "did you have a question?"

Regina has the ears of a bat.

"Nope!" Emma manages to get out and luckily most of the others in the room had zoned out at that point and failed to notice the slight squeak to her voice.

Regina's lips turn up slightly, though.

"Very well," Regina says with a nod, "then that is all."

The others start gathering their belongings, shuffling to the door. Neither Emma or Regina move from their seats.

Mulan looks at her a moment but when she sees Emma isn't getting up to leave she merely nods briefly to her and follows the crowd, catching up with Marian instead.

As the last townsperson disappears through the doorway Emma's eyes snap to Regina's who, to Emma's surprise (and arousal) is leaning back in her chair, staring directly at her.

A whisper/moan that she could no longer contain escaped Emma's lips at that moment

"Fuck, Regina..."

"Problem, Miss Swan?" Regina asks, her brow arching again. She stands then and with a flick of her wrist the door to the room closes and the lock clickes.

Emma stays glued to her seat as her eyes follow Regina.

After the locking of the door she flicks her wrist again and the blinds of the windows close all at once. As the magic sparks from her hands her eyes never leave Emma's and she slowly makes her way around the table until she was directly opposite her.

Emma opens her mouth to speak, despite the fact that her mind is completely blank, but Regina holds up her hand to stop her.

"I am terribly sorry that I haven't done anything for your birthday yet today, my darling," she starts, Emma almost whimpering at her favorite pet name. Regina's hand moves the chair in front of her to the side, leaving only the table between her and Emma, "but I'd like to make it up to you…"

Regina pauses, and holds Emma's stare for an achingly long moment.

"Starting now." Regina finally finishes, lowering herself until she disappears from Emma's view.

Emma's brows furrow a moment but she catches on quickly when she looks down and sees the mayor placing her hands on Emma's knees and slowly spreading her thighs.

Emma lets out a sound deep from the back of her throat. The sight of Regina on her knees below her sends a lightning bolt of arousal to the pit of her stomach. Her magicked appendage stiffens even more, making her tight jeans grow impossibly tighter.

Emma allows her legs to fall open under Regina's hands, and fights the urge to undo her jeans herself to free herself of the growing ache.

Instead she grips the arms of her chair as she watches Regina's fingers loosen and undo her belt. She doesn't bother removing it as she moves directly to undoing the button of her jeans and sliding her zipper down. The only movement Emma does is to slightly lift herself as Regina grabs onto the waist of her jeans and briefs and slides them down.

Their eyes meet again and Regina's lips curl into another smile as Emma's magic cock springs free, barely an inch from those amazing lips.

The desire to kiss her makes her chest clench a moment behind her ribs but Regina doesn't hold her eyes long.

"Happy birthday, Em-ma..." she whispered, drawing out Emma's name the way she knows she likes. Small puffs of air hit her head and she lets out another whimper, the ache for touch almost unbearable. Regina slowly runs her hands up and down Emma's exposed thighs, her nails digging into skin, and her cock twitches with every stroke.

It's almost too much, her legs are starting to shake in anticipation.

Regina's left hand finally moves from the top of Emma's thigh and, with delicate fingers, grips the shaft of her magic cock gently, holding it in place as her lips move forward. The tension in Emma's abdomen grows and grows.

Regina finally takes the tip into her mouth slowly, her tongue going to work, starting slow circles around the head. Emma groans loudly and feels herself stiffen even more.

All frustration at the mayor at making her wait through an hour long meeting with her fellow townspeople with a throbbing erection is long forgotten as the mayor's hand still holds her shaft and starts stroking her, her tongue continuing its slow circles at the tip.

Regina's tongue works and Emma lets her head fall back and her mouth open as she feels Regina pull more of her into her mouth and start to gently suck between tongue movements.

Emma lets out little moans with every stroke, with ever suck. Regina's driving her mad. The amazing ache is growing and growing.

As her goans grow louder Regina's right hand tightens on Emma's thigh before it wanders up under Emma's shirt, raking nails over tensing abs. They twitch under her touch and she speeds up her stroking, her tongue moving in faster circles as well. Emma grips the arms of the chair until she's sure she's going to break them, her knuckles turning white.

Several moments pass of this before Regina slows down again to a torturous speed, the teasing making Emma's moans grow quicker and louder. She is so, so fucking close. Feeling the change in speed makes Emma's need only grow more. She pries a hand from the arm of the chair and gently threads her fingers in Regina's hair. She doesn't pull her to her but Regina smiles around Emma's head and takes her deeper, continuing her sucking and teasing. She speeds up her stroking again and starts to flick her tongue on the underside of Emma's cock.

That does the trick.

"Fuuuck, Regina," Emma moans loudly, her voice coming from deep in her throat, practically a grunt, followed soon by high pitched whimpers.

"I'm...I'm…" she cries.

Emma can hold it in no longer, the feeling of Regina's hot mouth, her soft hand moving with purpose up and down on her, faster and faster, overtakes everything.

A high pitched cry escapes her and she's coming hard, her back arching off the chair as Regina sucks harder, one had pressing hard on her abs, the other gripping her thickness, moving up and down. She works to drag out Emma's orgasm as long as she can.

Finally she's coming down from her high and lowering her shaking body back onto her seat. She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself no longer in the conference room but in Regina's office, sitting on one of Regina's black leather couches.

"Mmm, you love to transport me while I'm coming," Emma says with a smile as she notices her pants are completely gone, and closes her eyes again, "and removing items of my clothing."

Her voice is hoarse and amused. She hears a hum beside her as she lowers her head back into the soft material.

Her eyes lazily open again only a few seconds later as she feels a body settling down to straddle her lap.

"I didn't think you minded," Regina said, a smirk still on her face.

"Mmm," Emma answers, still in a bit of a daze, setting her hands on Regina's hips above her.

Regina moves her face down to kiss Emma's lips, her body is still buzzing from her orgasm as their lips meet and move together slowly.

"When do you have to go back to the station?" Regina asks between kisses.

"I don't," Emma answered with a smile, kissing Regina's neck before continuing, "I get the afternoon off for my birthday."

"Lucky, girl," Regina purrs.

Emma slides her hands to Regina's ass and grinds her down on her lap.

She hums at the movement and lowers her lips back to Emma's. The kiss is deeper now as Regina moves her hips slowly but with purpose against Emma's lap. Emma hadn't performed the counterspell yet and it doesn't take long before Emma feels the familiar stirring in between her thighs again.

Regina has that effect on her.

Regina must feel it too because she starts to grind down harder, biting Emma's lip and pulling it with her teeth before moving to kiss along Emma's jaw. She makes her way to her ear, alternated kisses and bites.

"Fuuuck," Emma moans, starting to grind upwards, the aching returning.

Emma grips Regina's ass harder, their hips moving together.

Regina's mouth is at her ear now and she licks the shell of it.

"Emma," she is almost whimpering as Emma's cock presses against Regina who is still fully clothed. "I need you," she continues, panting in her ear, "I need you inside me."

It's like a switch is flicked in Emma and her hands move instantly to the front of Regina's pants with an urgent need, making quick work of the clasp and the zipper. Regina stops her grinding to place her hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of Emma's head, and leans forward for Emma to completely remove her pants.

Emma discovers that Regina is not wearing any underwear.

"Fuck, Regina," she groans out, her heart pounding and her cock throbbing.

This position also brings Emma's face level with Regina's remarkable cleavage and her brain almost short circuits. She can't stop herself from pausing to kiss up the curve of Regina's breasts, her lips and tongue moving slowly along soft skin. Regina hums as Emma's lips make contact and Emma runs her fingernails up her back. As she's kissing her way back up she places her hands back on the mayor's ass, bringing the woman back down on her lap.

It's Regina's turn to let out a moan as her wet cunt makes contact with the hardness of Emma. They're grinding hard again, more frantic and jerky this time as Emma continues her kisses up to Regina's collarbone and bites into the thin skin there.

"Emma…" Regina whimpers again, her head tilting back at the feel of Emma's mouth.

Emma bites into skin once more before she uses the hands on Regina's ass to lift her again. She removes her right hand from Regina and wraps it around her magic phallus. She's throbbing in her hand with want, her body begging for release. She has resists the urge to start stroking herself immediately. Slowly Regina is lowering herself, her glistening pussing nearly dripping with arousal. Emma's cock is covered in it already from their desperate grinding.

"You're so wet, Regina," Emma groans out, "I'm so fucking hard for you right now." Regina merely lets out a growl in response.

Emma dips the head into Regina's folds, quickly coating it in more wetness. Emma's breathing is becoming irregular as she feels Regina's wetness on her.

"Inside," Regina says, urgently, "Emma, please. Emma please just fuck me."

Emma nearly comes from the sounds of Regina begging for her. She doesn't need further prompting, she helps lower Regina onto her.

Emma will never get tired of the feeling of Regina's tight cunt wrapped around her. She lets out a moan as she feels the warm walls around her dick, sliding down to take her inch by inch. As she slides down, Regina moves back down to Emma's ear and bites it hard.

A new shot of need shoots downwards and Emma pulls Regina down the rest of the way and grips her hips with both hands.

She lets Regina adjust to the size of her for only a moment before they are moving together. Regina rides Emma's cock with desperation, letting out small moans that grow in volume as they move. Regina is warm and wet and every thrust sends pleasure through Emma's entire body.

She keeps her hands on Regina's hips, her finger tips digging into skin. At some point, several buttons of Regina's blouse have come undone and Emma has a ever increasing view of her remarkable cleavage. This is only causing Emma to grind Regina down harder on her cock, to pump into her faster and faster.

Their movement is frantic, needy; the mixture of moans, whimpers, and cries coming from both of them fills the room.

"Emma," Regina whimpers, but says nothing else, burying her face into Emma's neck as she spreads her legs impossibly wider, trying to take more of her length.

"Regina," Emma answers, trying to thrust deeper and faster, to give Regina what she needs to bring her over the edge. She's moaning and grunting as she tries to continue her words but fails.

Instead she slides her hand between them and with her thumb starts circles on Regina's clit, starting slow but speeding up quickly to try to match their movements which immediately become more desperate and jerky.

Finally words come back to her and she says, barely a whisper between noises of pleasure, "Come for me," she says, her voice low, "Come for me, Regina."

That does it, Regina's walls clench around Emma which is her undoing as well and they come together, pressed into the leather couch and clinging to one another. Regina's face is in Emma's neck as her body shakes against her, and she's crying out.

Their breath is ragged and they don't move for a long while, curled into one another.

Emma is the first to speak.

"Happy Birthday to me, indeed," she says, a huge grin blossoming on her face as Regina lifts her face up to give her an exasperated look.

"You think this is the only thing you're getting for your birthday?" Regina says, her face morphing into a devilish grin.

Emma's grin only widens at her.

"Care to elaborate?" she says, moving her mouth back to the exposed skin at Regina's chest, peppering soft drawn out kisses there.

"Mhm…" Regina hums, her smile not fading, and they both disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

The end.


	2. A day at the beach

The sun is low in the sky as Emma flips a page in her book, her body warm from the sand beneath her and the end of summer air. The noises have been fading over the last hour around her causing her to sink her deeper and deeper into her book. Regina and Henry were gone on a walk quite some time ago and Emma was enjoying the rare alone time.

As she reaches the end of a long chapter she closes her eyes and takes a long deep breath. Today had been so nice with Regina and Henry. Her body fills with warmth that extends beyond what is from the air or the sand and she smiles at the feeling.

 _Family._

With that smile still on her face she props herself up on her elbows to look around. She squints in the sun and notices that while she had been reading the beach had complete emptied. The umbrellas, tents, and chairs had been rounded up and the families had all gone home.

She puts her book down by her side and gets ready to stand when a figure catches her eye, floating in the distance in the dark water. She recognizes the beautiful woman almost immediately.

Regina is floating far out in the water alone and her eyes are on Emma. She can't help the smile that widens on her face.

She stands up then, stripping off her tank top, leaving her in only her bikini as she makes her way to the water's edge. Her stomach flutters with excitement as she gets closer and can better see the mischievous look on Regina's face.

A wave hits her shins and she hisses at the first contact of cold ocean water, and she quickly jumps back.

Emma hears a laugh and she glances up again to see Regina's arms paddling her out even further from her.

"Hey!" Emma exclaims, moving forward again, stepping back into the water, attempting to ignore the chill. She finds she adjusts quickly to the late summer water.

At about thigh deep, Emma dives forward and starts paddling her way closer to the woman giving her one hell of a come hither face. Regina has the power to make Emma overwhelmed with wanting just from a look and Emma's happy the water is cold to help cool her already growing arousal.

She comes to a stop several feet from Regina and leans back to float, the movement of the water refreshing on her body.

"Where's Henry?" she asks, moving her limbs slowly to keep afloat.

"He's gone to the movies with friends," Regina answers, moving more upright in the water, eyes still full of mischief

"Ah," Emma says, still treading water

"Come closer to me," Regina says.

Emma's stomach flips again and she rights herself and wades closer.

As she moves into Regina's space, just barely standing on the bottom, she closes the distance between them, wrapping their bodies together.

"Regina," Emma says, her body growing warm again.

"Yes, darling?" Regina asks, hands and finger tips starting to roam Emma's body.

"You, uh…"

Emma's brain struggles to form a coherent sentence.

"You," Emma starts again, "are..."

"Naked?" Regina asks, quirking a brow.

"Yes."

"Is that a problem?" Regina asks as she starts trailing kisses up Emma's neck.

"This is a, uh, public beach," Emma says, looking around but seeing no one. The move grants Regina more access to her neck.

"Everyone is long gone," she says into her ear without even looking and Emma lets out a quiet whimper.

"Uh huh," Emma says, her protests dying on her lips as Regina's hot mouth continues to explore her neck.

"I think you're overdressed, dear," Regina teases after several moments, and Emma can feel the smile against her ear as she's slipping her hand beneath Emma's bikini top, taking her nipple between her finger and thumb, and starting to tweak gently.

Emma groans.

"You're so bad," Emma says shaking her head but there's a laugh behind it.

"Mhm," Regina hums, continuing her teasing, "would you like me to stop?"

As soon as the words leave Regina's mouth Emma magicks the material away.

"You magic is really improving," Regina says with a laugh, fully palming her breast now, "but I think I'm sensing a theme."

"Hey, sex is a great motivator!" Emma responds, moving her arms to wrap around Regina's neck, moving closer.

The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together in the water is intoxicating and is starting to make Emma a little breathless.

Regina moves to the other side of Emma's neck and nibbles up to her ear, her hands starting to wander over more of Emma's skin.

"Fuck, I love you," Emma says, her voice breathy, her smile wide. She closes her eyes and tilts her head again, granting Regina's mouth more access again.

Regina drags a hand down Emma's bare stomach, her muscles twitching under the touch. She pauses her hand and gently pushes so that their body's separate and Regina's suddenly floating on her back again. Emma works on regulating her breathing and mirrors Regina's position in the water, arms gliding through the water gently to keep her in place.

They stay that way for several minutes, staring at one another, smiling. Their bodies are hidden below the water and there is a tension building.

Regina's face changes all of a sudden and her lips break out into a devilish smile.

"What?" Emma asks, sending a light splash of water in her direction, she can't help the way her stomach is flipping under that look.

"Do the spell," Regina says, nodding her head slightly in Emma's direction, the smile staying on her face.

"Here?" Emma asks, looking around again, warmth immediately pooling in her abdomen.

"Here."

Regina keeps her eyes locked on Emma, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Emma quirks her eyebrow right back at her, returning her own smile, and without hesitating another minute, waves her hand in the familiar motion.

Beneath the water, hidden from view, Emma's magic cock materializes.

The cool water around her appendage only heightens the sensation she gets from its appearance. She squeezes her eyes shut for a second and takes a deep breath.

Regina breaks into a wolfish grin, her teeth showing now, at the site of the change in Emma's face.

"You're so fucking naughty," Emma says, unable to stop from gripping herself under the water to test out the feeling.

Emma lets out a soft groan at the feeling of her own fingers wrapped around her shaft and unconsciously starts a slow pump.

Up and down.

 _Fuck!_

Regina licks her bottom lip, standing and moving closer to Emma.

"Can I help you with something, darling?" Regina purrs, eyes never leaving Emma's until she moves to stand at Emma's side.

"Yeah…" Emma answers, her voice breathy.

Regina finds Emma's hand under the water and covers it with her own. Emma lets out a soft grunt as Regina moves her hand with hers.

After several strokes like this Emma lets go of herself. Regina, curls her fingers around where Emma's had been and at the same time she moves to wrap her body around Emma from behind.

If anyone were to see them from afar they would likely assume they were merely witnessing a sweet moment in the water of Regina pressed closely behind Emma, Emma leaning her head back into Regina's shoulder, their bodies hidden in the water, the sun setting in the distance.

Up close, however...

Emma's breath quickens as Regina sinks her teeth into the shell of her ear. She grips Emma's erect cock, throbbing under her palm.

Regina starts with slow long strokes, Emma letting out soft grunts of pleasure with each pump.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma groans, closing her eyes. Her whole body _aches_.

"I love the way you moan for me," Regina husks in her ear, dragging her tongue up the length of it, "Em-ma."

A much louder moan escapes Emma's lips.

After several long minutes of slow stroking she starts to speed up, Emma grinds her ass into Regina's front with every yank. The warmth is spreading through her, every feeling amplified by the the cool swirling water. She moves both of her hands up her stomach and squeezes her own breasts just below the surface of the water. She starts to tease her nipples, rolling them between her fingertips and tweaking them causing jolts of pleasure to shoot down her body.

Regina growls at this, biting into Emma's ear again and speeding up her pumping even more, moving occasionally to grip and stroke the head before returning to the thick shaft. She uses her free hand to explore every inch of Emma she can reach, tracing her fingers on Emma's thigh and hip, dragging fingernails up her abs.

Emma's body is on fire with every touch, she tries to hold on but everything is building so fast. It's not long before she's frantically moving a hand to Regina's to slow the movement just right. It only takes a few minutes more before every muscle in her body is tensing and she cries out over and over as she comes.

She starts to slump forward but Regina holds her up, peppering soft slow kisses behind her ear and down her neck to her shoulder.

"Fuck," Emma says, out of breath with a slight chuckle.

"That mouth…" Regina says, shaking her head.

"It could be doing other things..." Emma teases, turning around to look at Regina with a mischievous look.

Regina merely grins at her and before Emma can suggest it, purple smoke is surrounding them.


	3. Eating out

As the purple smoke fades, Emma and Regina are in their bedroom, naked but both dry.

Emma doesn't waste a moment as she immediately hikes Regina up by wrapping her hands around the back of her thighs and the mayor lets out a deep laugh as her back hits the mattress.

Emma's mouth is on fire as it licks, kisses, and bites down Regina's chest and stomach. She sinks her teeth into the flesh on her hip hard as she places both hands on Regina's knees and spreads her legs wide.

Regina gasps and Emma smiles into her skin.

Emma lets out a noise of her own as she lifts her head and sees Regina's glistening cunt in full view.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Emma says, looking up at Regina, chest raising and falling heavily, her naked body below her.

She doesn't wait for a reply though as she lowers herself and swipes a tongue through slick folds until she reaches Regina's clit.

Regina arches her back at the first contact and cries out. Emma holds firmly onto her hips, pressing her firmly back into the mattress. She grins into Regina's hot center and presses her tongue directly but delicately onto her clit a moment before starting circles around the throbbing nub. She can see Regina's stomach muscles clench and her fists wrap around blankets as Emma teases.

She doesn't let up as Regina's moans raise in pitch and volume, her body writhing under Emma's firm hands on her hips. Occasionally she slides her tongue downward towards Regina's opening and back up again, eliciting louder moans from the mayor each time.

"Emma," Regina whimpers, but doesn't say more as her words melt into more incoherent noises of pleasure.

Emma's still present cock is throbbing again at this point, pressed into the mattress as Emma devours Regina's cunt with her mouth. Every slight movement causes lightning bolts of want to shoot down her body. She aches for release of her own but she refuses to separate her mouth from its current location, choosing instead to flick Regina's clit with her tongue every few circles.

Regina is squirming more frantically now, her legs no longer able to stay still. Emma removes her mouth a moment and Regina lets out a growl. Emma nips into the sensitive skin on her inner thigh with a chuckle as she moves her right hand from Regina's hip and immediately slides 2 digits deep inside her.

Regina lifts her head and slams it back down again with a loud gasp and cries out. Emma holds her fingers inside a moment before pulling them almost all the way out and driving them back in again. She returns her mouth to Regina's clit as she starts a rhythm of pumping, teasing, and sucking.

Regina's moans and cries are intoxicating and she wonders if she might come just from the sound.

It's not long before Regina's legs are shaking and she's reaching a hand down to thread desperate fingers through Emma's hair. Emma slows her hand and changes to a slow steady rhythm, curling her fingers slightly, and moves her tongue to match the speed.

"Emma…" Regina barely moans out, "Oh, Emma…"

Emma speeds up her pumping again gradually, searching for the perfect angle, and she feels Regina's walls twitch. She inserts a 3rd finger and pumps them in deep, going faster and faster. Regina's cries grow louder, pitch higher and Emma moves her hand faster still.

It's not long before she's slamming her fingers into the mayor's entrance with abandon and Regina's writhing below her uncontrollably. It's all driving Emma a little insane and her cock throbs, driving her hand to pound into her harder and faster still.

Finally, Regina's back arches and she's crying out loudly. Her walls clench Emma's fingers and her juices run down her wrist. She drives her fingers in deep as Regina's back is hovering over the bed she's and screaming Emma's name, her walls spasming around her digits.

Emma's rock hard cock throbs with it all with a desperate wanting that, on top of everything happening below her has Emma's whole body on fire.

Regina finally lowers her body back onto the mattress and they are both breathless, Regina from her earth shattering orgasm and Emma for being unbearably aroused. Emma slides her fingers out of Regina slowly and her hand is positively soaked. She starts kissing Regina's inner thighs before rolling over onto her side. She inserts her fingers into her mouth and sucks on the wetness a moment before she slides them back out. Her hand moves unconsciously to her aching, needy appendage and wraps her fingers and palm around the shaft and immediately starts stroking. Emma sits back on her heels on the bed, eyes raking over her sated love whose eyes are closed and chest still rising and falling dramatically. Her hand moving of its own free will.

After several moments of teasing herself, Emma's eyes start to roll back in her head and she closes them at the warm feeling of her hand and the memory of Regina screaming her name.

She thinks about the feeling of Regina's dripping cunt on her tongue, lips, and chin.

She thinks about her moans, her cries, he body writhing with pleasure.

She thinks about her tight cunt and how it felt to slide her fingers in and out.

She thinks about how it feels every time she slides her cock inside of her.

She can't stop the moan that escapes her lips and she hears the bed creak in front of her, snapping her out of her daze. She stills her hand and opens her eyes.

Regina has propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes are glued to Emma's crotch. Her cheeks are pink and her lips are curved into a smirk.

"Oh don't stop on my account, dear," Regina drawls, quirking a brow, "please continue."

Emma somehow grows harder under Regina's eyes and she feels her body practically quake as arousal overtakes her.

Fuck she needs to come.

She moves her hand back to her cock and starts her pumping again. This time her strokes are at a faster, more determined pace. Her eyes start out watching her hand but she soon looks away to look up at Regina.

Regina is looking at her, lip between her teeth, eyes hungry. Emma's hand doesn't let up. She's so hard in her hand, straining and aching for release.

As she moves her fingers to tease her head, Regina moves a hand to one of her own breasts and tweaks a nipple before sliding the hand down her stomach and back up again, moving to her other nipple and repeating the movement.

Emma groans at this and her cock twitches in her hand. Her hand moves faster, her movements slightly less rhythmic and more jerky as the tension builds.

It only takes one time of Regina tracing a hand down to her own clit for Emma to be coming embarrassingly quick as she lets out a groan, her hand firm around her shaft,

Regina lets out a deep and long pleasurable hum across from her and Emma opens her eyes.

Regina is laying back down and Emma takes several deep breaths. She magics her appendage away and crawls towards Regina, pressing her exhausted body into her side.

"That was...wow." Emma says as she trails fingers over Regina's front aimlessly.

Regina hums again.

"I'm starving." Emma says, her fingers still moving delicately over bare skin and Regina laughs.

"I suppose we did work up an appetite." Regina answers and before Emma can agree they disappear in a cloud of purple.


	4. Good morning, good afternoon

Emma slowly begins to wake, just barely making out gentle light starting to stream in from the bedroom windows through heavily lidded eyes. The bed is warm and the sheets soft and she feels happy and safe, a new feeling for her but one she has been getting used to over the last several months since moving into the mansion.

Memories of the evening and night before are still vivid in her mind and they cause her body to grow warm as she lies motionless on her back.

As sleep continues to leave her, she grows aware that it's not strictly her thoughts causing the tingling increasing through her along with the warmth, pooling in her abdomen, growing ever more intense.

Opening her eyes a little further she looks down her body to see a familiar magic appendage still present from the night before and the fingers of her lover delicately traveling up and down the erect shaft.

She squeezes her eyes shut at the sight, a smile blooming on her face as she grips onto a pillow behind her head and lets out a groan as she stretches her limbs.

"Fuck…" she says, the word drawn out, hand moving to rest on her stomach as her hips start to move involuntarily before opening her eyes again. She looks to her left and sees Regina, propped up on her side, naked, beautiful, lips curved up in a mischievous smile.

"Good morning," Regina says, licking her lips before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Emma's shoulder and sinking her teeth into skin.

"Someone's awake," Emma responds, her voice groggy, still thick with sleepiness. She bites her bottom lip as Regina's fingers don't stop teasing.

"Mmm, I'm not the only one." Regina counters, swirling her fingertips on the head of Emma's cock before sliding them down the base again. "Is this okay?"

Emma hums an affirmation lazily and shuts her eyes again before opening them, reaching a hand out, placing it on the back of Regina's neck and pulling her face to hers for a deep, longing kiss, tongues moving slowly, exploring.

As the kiss continues, Regina's teasing grows more desperate, gripping at Emma's phallus and beginning to stroke. She alternates every few strokes with teases to Emma's still intact cunt, dipping her fingers in to coat them with Emma's quickly growing arousal.

Emma moans and whimpers into Regina's mouth at these motions and she can feel Regina's body moving closer to her until she is pressed against her. Her skin is hot on hers, sweat just starting to build on them both as their movements grow more urgent.

Soon Regina is crawling on top of Emma, their lips still locked in a fierce kiss. Regina positions herself so that she's sitting just above Emma's erection, the shaft resting against her ass, and her pussy is wet against Emma's lower abdomen. Their breasts press against one another, nipples hard and with each movement, jolts of pleasure shoot straight down Emma's body.

Their lips break apart and Regina starts to alternate between kisses and bites along Emma's jaw, up to her ear. She grinds down on Emma, Emma feeling the wetness pressed against her, as Regina brings Emma's earlobe into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Emma feels every touch, her cock pulsating against the mayor's ass which is rubbing against her with every movement.

Emma tilts her head back into the pillows, granting Regina more access to her neck. She starts to move against the brunette as well, moving under her, trying to match her motions, trying to relieve the pressure building between her legs. Emma's cock is fully erect and situated perfectly between the edge of Regina's ass cheeks, each up and down grind she does is lightly stroking her.

Emma's desire to be inside the brunette is soon growing to almost unbearable.

"Fuck, Regina, I need…" Emma manages to get out before whimpering again.

Emma feels her lover smile against her neck at her pleas and she bites down into skin one more time, soothing the spot quickly with her tongue. Regina lifts her body up with one arm so that she's hovering over the blonde, and, sliding her free hand between her own legs, she slides two fingers inside herself and back out again several times.

Emma thinks she might come at the sight above her and the pulsating in her magicked appendage grows more needy and she lets out another groan.

Taking her newly lubricated fingers, Regina begins to stroke Emma, coating her shaft again. She repeats this action several times, to Emma's absolute pleasure and agony, before finally stopping and placing her hand more firmly around Emma's cock. Lowering herself slowly, she guides the head to her opening, Emma immediately feeling the warmth and wetness on the tip causing a jolt to shoot through her and her legs to twitch.

Regina, knees on either side of her, continues to lower herself onto the blonde, her cunt taking Emma's cock inch by inch until she's full of her. Emma moans again at the feeling of Regina tight and warm around her, gripping her throbbing shaft.

Regina and Emma lock eyes a moment, their hips are still but their chests are expanding and contracting rapidly, their hearts racing in anticipation. They stay like this for a minute, the air in the room thick, both woman breathing heavily, the waiting driving them wild.

"Regina," Emma finally whispers up at Regina, her voice shaky with need and Regina quirks her brow at her and then chuckles lightly.

"God, I love you." Regina finally says with a smile, lowering herself so she can bite once again into the sensitive skin on Emma's neck and letting out a growl.

Emma can't help the smile that spreads widely across her face before she cries out loudly in pleasure as their bodies immediately start to move together, Regina lifting up just enough before slamming herself back down while Emma thrusts into her from below. Emma grips the pillow behind her head with one hand while her other moves to Regina's hip, fingertips pressing into skin.

They continue this motion for several moments, Emma reveling at the sensation of Regina sliding around her, the other woman's walls perfectly working against her pulsating phallus. Soon though she's needing more. She needs her deeper and harder.

As if sensing Emma's need, Regina moves into a more upright position, grinding down hard on Emma's cock and Emma lets out a groan. The sensation of Regina grinding on her, her breasts on perfect display and her head tilting back in pure pleasure sends more jolts through Emma's body and her cock continues to want more. Emma takes the hand that was behind her head and places it on Regina's other hip and, gripping firmly with both of her hands, helps Regina grind down harder.

In this new position, Regina, with Emma's help, grinds and starts to rock, Emma's cock deep inside her as she moves. Regina is warm and tight and her motions are perfection.

Regina starts to grind down even harder, rocking faster and Emma is in pure heaven, head pressed hard into the pillow and incoherent words and whimpers and cries are escaping both of their mouths.

It's not long before Regina is moving more frantically, her motions needy and her cries more rapid. Emma starts to feel Regina's walls twitching against her shaft, the grip tightening and Emma is so close but she tries desperately to hold on a little longer; and moments later, with matching cries they are coming together, sweat covered skin pressed together, clinging to each other, Emma buried deep inside of Regina.

As they come down from their high, Emma, with a quick wave of her hand, magics the appendage away and they lie together, holding each other tightly. Their breath is still ragged as they pull the blankets over their bodies once more, ignoring the early morning sun just a little while longer.

* * *

"How much longer before she's dragging her into a dirty bathroom stall for a shag?" Zelena whispers to Ruby as they both sit at the counter watching Emma and Regina stare hungrily at one other from across a table in the back corner of the diner.

"5 minutes. Tops," Ruby answers with a laugh before she stops abruptly, "HEY! The bathrooms here are _not_ dirty!"

"Right," Zelena says, taking a sip of her tea. "Well the sooner the better because they are being positively obscene. This is a family establishment."

"You'd be surprised…" Ruby mumbles under her breath with a wolfish grin and Zelena nearly spits out her tea.

"There they go," Ruby says only a few seconds later, elbowing Zelena and nodding in the pair's direction.

Regina is not so subtly gripping one of Emma's belt loops and pulling her to the back of the diner and into the single stall bathroom.

Ruby and Zelena both chuckle and shake their heads.

"Where are Emma and Regina?" A voice says to their left as soon as the pair are out of sight. They both turn to see Mary Margaret sidling up next to them. "Emma said she was coming here to meet Regina for a quick snack for lunch and I thought I'd join them."

"Uh…" Ruby starts, trying to keep from laughing.

"Something came up," Zelena cuts in, "they had to leave quicky...um I mean quickly."

This sends Ruby into a fit of giggles that she tried to cover with her hand.

"I gotta refill some coffees," she manages to get out, shaking her head, "later Snow, _Zelena._ "

Mary Margaret's eyes squint in confusion as Ruby hops off the stool and she's left with Zelena who just sits quietly drinking her tea.

* * *

Emma quickly waves her hand performing the familiar spell as Regina yanks her by a belt loop into the bathroom. Regina in turn waves her free hand to lock and soundproof the room. As soon as the door clicks and the shimmer of magic appears Emma whips around, hoists Regina up, hands on the back of her thighs, and slams her back against the door.

Regina lets out a puff of air as her back hits before it's caught by Emma mouth, their lips slamming together in a bruising kiss. Regina wraps her arms around the sheriff's neck and her legs around her middle.

Emma digs her fingertips into the skin at the back of Regina's thighs and lets out her own puff of air into the other woman's mouth as Regina tightens her legs around her and she feels Regina's center press against her magic bulge through her jeans. She pushes her harder into the door, grinding her hips as she does.

"Regina, FUCK!" Emma moans out when their lips break free after several minutes of needy, deep, biting kisses and they're both fighting to catch their breath.

"Emma," Regina practically growls, her eyes locked with Emma's as she grinds against Emma's growing erection, "Don't hold back. I need you. HARD."

Emma's heart is beating aggressively in her chest and a lightning bolt of arousal shoots straight to her crotch.

Emma hoists Regina higher and presses her hard into the door. Regina holds on tight around her, starting to kiss and bite up her neck as Emma removes a hand from holding Regina to undo her own jeans. She makes fast work of it, thankful she had gone without a belt today, sliding her pants down enough for what she needs.

She reaches in and wraps her fingers around herself and pulls her cock free. It's thick, throbbing, and needy against her palm. Emma is aching to be inside Regina.

The thought of fucking the "I'm a queen and a bit more refined" mayor dirty in a public bathroom is enough to make Emma come right then but she holds on.

"Emma..." Regina drawls, her voice impatient as she grinds herself against Emma's stomach, biting harder into the skin beneath her lips.

Emma's urgency rises at the sound of her name in that tone. She pulls back slightly from the door, encouraging Regina to slide slightly downward. She reaches below Regina's impossibly short skirt and feels the thin fabric of Regina's underwear is wet against her fingertips. She groans and quickly magicks it away, lowering Regina still until her wet cunt is brushing against her hard cock under her.

She grips her shaft again, lining the tip with Regina's dripping opening. In one smooth motion, Emma slides Regina down until her head is just inside, her body shuttering at the first contact, and moves her hands back to the backs of Regina's upper thighs and thrusts upwards.

Regina's head falls back, hitting the door with a thud and she lets out a cry of pleasure at Emma gliding into her, filling her.

Emma feels nails drag up the skin of her back as she starts a steady rhythm, her arms flexing as she holds Regina up by her thighs, using the door as leverage. Her cock slides easily in and out, each thrust sending bolts of pleasure through her entire body, settling low in her belly.

Regina's incredible cleavage is right at face level and Emma buries her face in it, leaving messy kisses and bites along the curves of skin.

The noise of Regina's increasing moans fill the room as Emma is reveling in the feeling of fucking Regina's tight, slick cunt. Little grunts start to escape from Emma as she feels Regina start to move more against her, trying to pull Emma's cock deeper.

"Harder!" Regina demands, "fuck, Emma, _harder_!"

Emma digs her fingers deeper into the backs of Regina's thighs and starts slamming into her harder and faster. She lets the brunette fall slightly with each thrust, allowing her to go deeper each time, she's practically bouncing on Emma's cock. Regina buries her face into Emma's neck, her moans morphing into high pitched cries each time Emma fills her with her throbbing appendage.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma grunts out, her face still buried in the curve of Regina's breast as she fucks her with absolute abandon.

Her head is growing fuzzy after awhile with the feel of it all and she's teetering on the edge. Her thrusting loses its rhythm slightly as Regina's walls twitch around her aching cock.

"Emma," Regina whimpers, her lips brushing Emma's neck, "Emma, I'm...I'm…"

Emma slams into her fast and hard several more times and Regina's head hits the door again and she's crying out. She wraps her arms around Emma's neck and drives herself down hard onto Emma sending her over the edge as well.

Emma stills her movements finally and just holds Regina, her face back in Emma's neck. They're both shaking slightly, skin drenched in sweat, their clothing sticking to them. Emma peppers several kisses across Regina's skin and she feels her smile just under her ear.

Regina lets out a few ragged breaths and unlocks the door and removes the sound proofing spell. Before Emma can protest they're disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
